


Some Advice

by Tracinyad



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lol really, Mandalorian Culture, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracinyad/pseuds/Tracinyad
Summary: 'Well… I saw a lot of the animals mate so..’ he shrugged, 'Can’t be too different.’





	Some Advice

‘So…’ Corridan sat closer to his friend who was currently very busy with intently staring at the fire with a strange expression on his face - stranger than the usual even, deep in thoughts. Maybe he’s thinking about the same thing, he thought and leaned closer,

'Anything else you wanna ask?’

'Nope.’

'Anything at all? Don’t be shy, it’s just us. ’

Torian slightly turned to him and raised a pale brow, 'No?’

Clueless isn’t he… Fine.

He readied himself for the most awkward silence and blurted it out before he could think more about the sheer stupidity of it, 'Do you even know how to do it?’

'Do what?’

'You know… Something… You were planning…after this operation…with someone.. ’

'Spit it out.’ Torian exclaimed all of a sudden, he already had a lot in his mind and his half sentences did nothing to help. Corridan sighed and glanced around them,

'I can’t believe I’m saying this - Just tell me you know where to put it.’

'What? Put w..- What are you talking ab… - Shut up!’

'So you finally understood.’

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, 'Unfortunately. Yes. I know. Now close the subject, don’t make this awkward.’

'I’m not making this 'awkward’… I’m just… making sure you dont embarrass yourself in front of the Champion.’ he snickered despite all his best efforts, 'or should I say…on top of the Champion.’

'Don’t, if you know what is good for you.’

'Fine. ’ he shrugged, 'Be that way.’ and turned to the fire, warming his hands and counting slowly before he… -

'Embarrass myself!? I’m not gonna embarrass myself. Do you think I’m a kid? I know exactly what to do.’

'Sure, vod.’

'I know! I’ve seen it happen all the times!’

Now, this is strange, he thought, ’… Really? I thought you had no..-’ 'Stop.’ Torian interrupted him but not unkindly, 'Well… I saw a lot of the animals mate so..’ he shrugged, 'Can’t be too different.’

The way he said it so seriously, still staring at the fire, stunned the other man into silence, even stopping the cackle that clamped in his throat. He thought of something to say…anything. Anything but a joke…Or a bawdy recommendation of a wildlife documentary instead of the usual.

'I…You know neither you or her are manka cats, right. You know this, right? Tell me at least you know this.’ he managed finally.

'Huh? Yes. Don’t worry.’

'And that biting or scratching her would less likely to be a turn on? Don’t try to scream from the top of your lungs before? ANn.. -’

'Dully noted.’ he answered sarcastically, interrupting again, a speech he knew would go on and on. Corridan shook his head, no can do then. Let’s hope she won’t be put off too much when he tries to use whatever tactic he got from… whatever beast he had seen,

'I give up.’ the older man exhaled and got up, brushing his trousers, 'You know what? It might work. Good luck. I don’t know - and I don’t want to know - whatever you saw; just don’t try to fight to the death before, kills the mood.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment


End file.
